The invention relates to a sealed electrical connector which has an internal latching structure, and in particular, for use with fiber optic connectors, where two mating connectors can be interconnected, and where the connectors can be provided in a sealed environment, yet easily disconnected.
Many fiber networks use fiber optic connectors to interconnect fiber cables to each other, and the mating interface conditions and characteristics between the two connectors are critical to the connection of the light devices. For example, the fiber cables must be properly aligned in a so-called ferrule, where the end of the ferrule is polished so that the end of the fibers can abut in an aligning manner. The interface pressure between the connected fibers is also critical and thus, many of the ferrules are spring-loaded within their connector housings and are held in place by latching mechanisms to connect the two connector housings in a proper manner. Many different fiber configurations also exist in the marketplace, for example, standard interfaces include MT-RJ, LC, SC, and ST connector and cable assemblies. For general discussion of proper alignment, latching and spring loading of the SC connectors, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,764,834. For general discussion of the configuration and latching mechanism requirements of the MT-RJ connector, reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,926,596 and 6,464,408, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
However, what is desirous in the marketplace is a connector which exhibits the precise alignment and effective latching mechanism of the previously designed products, but also exhibits the sealing characteristics of a connector for use in harsh environments.
Thus, the objects of the present invention are to satisfy the needs of the present marketplace.